The Chain Recipe
BL-1.jpg|Mung suffering from bad luck. BL-2.jpg|More bad luck. The Chain Recipe-pic part.PNG|Chowder plays Mung Daal, Shnitzel as Chowder and Truffles as Schnitzel. Their preparing for the Schmenut Blutter Flookies to un-cursed the Mung Daal's bad luck A shocked Shnitzel .jpg|Schnitzel is scared because of Mung's dinner image.jpg|Shnitzel is showing how shocked he is Ow! My back!.jpg|Mung's back hurts Half naked Truffles.jpg|Truffles is saying "Don't you look at me!" After refusing to make a chain recipe, Mung suffers from bad luck. Surprised from seeing the horrors, Chowder decides to make the recipe and save his mentor. Plot Chowder finds a lucky schmenny on the floor of the kitchen, and goes to show it to Mung. As Mung tells Chowder that there's no such as thing luck, good or bad, a ball attached to a chain, dropped by the Mail Delivery Monster, falls on Mung. Attached to the ball and chain is a letter saying that he was randomly chosen by The Fates to make the enclosed recipe: Smeanut Blutter Flookies, or else he'll suffer from one hundred years of bad luck. Mung begins to suffer from numerous instances of bad luck, as listed below. *''BAD LUCK #1'': While ripping up the letter, Mung gets a deep paper cut. Chowder announces that the bad luck has begun as the background gets distorted. Truffles comes in and Chowder tells her that Mung has 100 years of bad luck for refusing to make the chain recipe for the flookies. *''BAD LUCK #2'': Shnitzel approaches Mung with the Lemony-Ade is ready, and accidentally steps on a lemon, squirting acidic juice onto Mung's paper cut. *''BAD LUCK #3'': When Truffles tells Mung to start the recipe, Mung defiantly refuses. He walks into a rake and kisses it, and the rake slaps Mung. Chowder promptly covers his face with his hat. *''BAD LUCK #4'': Mung attempts to get Shnitzel to convince Chowder and Truffles that there is no such thing as luck. At that moment, the Suacamole he had for dinner the previous night indigests and begins throttling him. Shnitzel backs away in a panic. *''BAD LUCK #5'': Mung gets a skin rash, causing his nose to fall off. He insists that it "Happens every episode." *''BAD LUCK #6'': As Mung tries to get his nose, his back breaks horrendously. He walks out to call the chiroshmacker. *''BAD LUCK #7'': Mung gets throttled by Rosemary, the chiroshmacker. In an attempt to protect Mung, Chowder carries some lucky horseshoes and has a leprechaun escort him to Gazpacho's stand. *''BAD LUCK #8'': Gazpacho suggests that Mung get some flesh fruits, which promptly attack him. Chowder tries to save him with his lucky horseshoes, but it doesn't work. *''BAD LUCK #9'': After Chowder tells Gazpacho that Mung is suffering 100 years bad luck, Gazpacho gives Chowder some lucky flarshmellows. Meanwhile, Mung gets sprayed by the Pepper Spray Saleswoman. Once again, Chowder attempts to convince Mung, but again, he refuses. *''BAD LUCK #10'': While he's stirring a dish, Mung's wooden spoon breaks and he gets a bunch of splinters in his hand. A Colonel Sanders-esque Chowder look-alike introduces himself as Colonel Chicken. He requests that Mung cook the chain recipe. Mung, believing that Colonel Chicken is Chowder in a costume, refuses yet again. Chowder shows up and worries for Mung's safety. *''BAD LUCK #11'': On his way out the door, Mung gets punched in the stomach by Suacamole again. Chowder watches Mung in horror. *''BAD LUCK #12'': As Mung walks out, he gets run over twice and struck by lightning. A while later, Rosemary thrashes Mung around again. Chowder resolves to make the Smeanut Blutter Flookies, with himself dressed as Mung, Shnitzel as Chowder, and Truffles as Shnitzel. *''BAD LUCK #13'': Meanwhile, Mung points out that a giant beanstalk has grown out of the toilet and the faucet would keep dripping and prevent him from sleeping. As Mung begins to think that he really is cursed, he stops getting tormented. As he steps out to tell Chowder and the gang that there is no such thing as luck, he sees that the bad luck has extended to the rest of the catering company. *''BAD LUCK #14'': A tornado hits the catering company with Chowder swirling back and forth. *''BAD LUCK #''15: 'The Froggy Crumble Apple Thumpkin slams the ground trying to crush Shnitzel as he runs around the bowl. *''BAD LUCK #16: Truffles holds on to a tree and the wind blows away her clothes, hat, and hair. She then points to the camera and yells, "Don't you look at me!" Mung realizes bad luck does exist and laments on his actions, he finishes the recipe and places the Peanut man on top of the large pile of flookies. The peanut man declares the chain recipe completed and the bad luck has been lifted. Just as Chowder is about to eat the flookies, Truffles points out the tiny print in the letter, which says that the recipient must pass the letter on to someone else. Mung decides to pass the recipe on to Endive, and she refuses to cook it and begins to suffer. Satisfied, Mung dramatically says, "Sweet." Trivia *This marks the second time Rosemary appeared. *While Chowder acted like Mung Daal to make the flookies, Truffles could've dressed as Chowder so that Shnitzel could be himself. *Mung breaks the fourth wall when his nose falls off, he says, "Happens every episode." Truffles also breaks the fourth wall when her clothes and wig come off. Thus, pointing at the camera exclaiming, "Don't you look at me!". *However, Mung's nose does not fall off every episode, but rather around every third or fourth. *Chowder dressed as Colonel Chicken while cracking up even though the Colonel's a lookalike. *The Mail Delivery Monster appeared again in My Big Fat Stinky Wedding. *This is the first time Truffles is seen in her underwear, the second time will be in The Birthday Suits. *Truffles hair flew away during the tornado, which hinted that she could be wearing a wig. *Goof: During the bathroom scene Mung Daal was standing near the sink, but when there is a good look of the beanstalk he is nowhere to be seen. *The Scuacamole arm that attacked Mung is similar to the Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin arm in the episode of the same name. *The Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin dish itself also makes an appearance, marking the second time it has been seen in the series. *First time that Shnitzel dressed as Chowder. *The lack of belief in the bad luck of Mung is inconsistent, because in the episode "Big Ball", When Truffles would about to say the short version of the name of Big Ball sport, Mung stop her of say it to warn her that it could bring bad luck, yet in this episode Mung was stubborn to believe in the bad luck despite the warnings of Chowder. Though that is possible that Mung never believed in the bad luck in "Big Ball" and his reason to stop Truffles of say the name of the sport wrong was actually an excuse, as respect to the sport than for truly think that this would bring bad luck. Real-World References *This is a reference to "chain mail", in which if you don't post a certain message to an approximate amount of people, you get bad luck. *The "peanut" man who had finished the Flookies is supposedly a refrence to Mr. Peanut *Lemony-ade is a reference to Lemony Snicket Inside Refrences *Chowder's line "talk to the hand, girlfriend" first appeared in "Cremé Puff Hands". *Mung's face towards the camera in the end of the episode is the same thing in The Flibber Flabber Diet. Quotes *'''Truffles: (To the audience) Don't you look at me! Category:Episodes